


Forgotten Hero

by aheartfullofquestions



Series: DC Character Poems [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, an ode to bat-girl, deserves a lot better, poem, who even though i dont know that well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartfullofquestions/pseuds/aheartfullofquestions
Summary: A poem on the more often than not forgotten hero, Bette Kane: Bat-Girl, Flamebird, hero.
Relationships: Bette Kane & Everyone
Series: DC Character Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Forgotten Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukiakari1203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/gifts).



_A girl forgotten,_

_A hero left unknown._

_Abandoned by those she admired,_

_And left behind by those she called her own._

_A phoenix who shined through her tragedies,_

_Forgotten is her name,_

_But through every gash and burn,_

_She brightens her flame._

_Misjudged and underestimated,_

_Remembered only through others,_

_She fights to forge her name in the skylight,_

_And showcase the light she carries on her own._

_Flamebird is her name,_

_And it is with fire she carries herself._

_But if her pain is hidden,_

_It doesn't mean it's not there_

_Through every tragedy and pain,_

_And the wounds she hides from others_

_There's a hero fighting to prove to herself_

_She is not defined by others_


End file.
